The hearts of elements
by Kai1234
Summary: There is an alternate universe, where a rebellion is taking place. The force of good against an evil ruler. There are four ordinary kids on earth who must stand united. Who must fight this evil. Who must win. Couples. Yaoi, Slash JackXHiccup, MeridaXOC RapunzelXFlynn


_**Note: Hello everyone. It is Kai. I'm back with whole new Big Four story. My Hogwarts one will be update soon. Anyway. I don't want to hear anybody complain about the elements I've given. But please give you opinion politely, I would like to know your opinion about who should have which element but please no flame ones. Okay. I figured everyone was giving elements to them based from their colours and not their personalities. Oh! And I finally wanted Tangle. Geez. Rapunzel is such an airhead. lol **_

_**LastBeliever. Thank you so much for beting this. **_

_**This is made from this old anime/cartoon I found in my room. It will be a crossover with Avatar the last air bender and the legend of Korra. Originally I wanted to make a last air bender one but thought against it later. I hope you enjoy this ^^ **_

_**Couples undecided. Other then FlynnXRapunzel. Ah. Maybe, JackXHiccup. So please suggest which couples you want. Anything is fine.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 1**_

There is an alternate universe, where a rebellion is taking place. The force of good against an evil ruler. There are four ordinary kids on earth who must stand united. Who must fight this evil.

And _**who**_ must _**win! **_

Chapter 1

Lighting flashed across the skies, rain poured upon a tall man with dark brown hair, almost black. His skin tanned from spending countless hours out in the bright sun, he had a large nose which a lot people seemed to always make fun off. Breathing deeply, he looks side to side, dressed in a very dark button up vest and a long trench coat. He has a pair of the brightest blue eyes ever, they gazed up at the glooming building over shadowing him. It stood high and mighty with it's black bricks and cracked windows. It could strike fear into the faintest of hearts with the thorn-squid like veins that had grown around the building. After a couple more seconds of gazing up at the castle, the brunette's eyes narrows and he growls lightly before ducking into the building, being extra careful to be seen by the guards.

Slowly, the mystery man creeps down the long and haunted hallways. His eyes flicks around at everything little thing, observing the shadow to be safe. He jumps when he accidentally stumbles across a group of guards, but he quickly breathed with relief when he notices said guards were a sleep. "Lazy." he snorts under his breath and tip-toes around them, careful to avoid touching them. He smirks corky when he sees his prize. A pill of boxes and chest in the fair corner of the hall. With one more look over at the guards, he makes his way towards one of the chest and crouches down to peer into the chest.

He snorts when he is greeted with long, hand made swords. "He steals our weapons just so he can use them against us." he spat the words out like they're poison and resists slamming the lid back down in his anger. Breathing to calm himself, he gently lowers the lip and taps his fingers against the top in thought before his eyes flashes dangerously. Lifting his head and checking the snoring guards, the mystery man looks towards a pill of arrows and bows. One impartially catches his attention. Nodding to himself, he moves quickly and picks up a beautiful made one. The bow was long and made out of wood with golden symbols carved into it. Trapping the weapon to his body, he shifts it to fit conformably on his back. He glares at the guards one last time before creeping towards the door on the other side of the hall. With one last look behind him, he disappeared into another hall, this time it is filled with boxes. Boxes of gun-powder and such, things his group needed.

Searching the hall with narrowed eyes, the man notices a small arched window and quickly runs towards it. Carefully, the man twists his body around and climbs over boxes so he could see through the window. Seeing his comrade through the tiny window, the brunette nods and quickly leaves the window to pick up one of box and returned to the window. And then, one by one the boxes came flowing. They fell gracefully through the window, into the dangerous creature filled river surrounding the horror-filled castle. The man looked up at the castle, seeing the brunette pushing box after box into the river. Tugging the long, hock like stick from the strap around his waist, the mystery man pushed the stick into the river and began to carefully fish them, weary of lurking creatures underneath the water. Back within the castle, the tall brown head man groans softly, finding himself beginning to sweat unbelievably. Whipping the sweat from his brow, and twisting his body to pick up another box when his heart-raced. A loud and threatening growl, looking up he found the most ugliest and gruesome creatures staring down at him.

He realized with half amusement and half panic, the brunette smirks widely and winks at them. "So...It looks like plan B." he mutters to himself and leaps into the air, grabbing a lone rope that had been hanging from the roof and used it to swing himself across the hall. He quickly landed on top of a pill of boxes and grabbed one of the torches and held it up. Searching around himself with narrowed, dark blue eyes, the man lifts one of the barrows of gun-powder and breaks the top. He slid the wooden torch into it and then throw it at the group of guards, he watches them scatter like rats. Before the barrow exploded, creating a rather large and pleasing hole in the castles terrorising walls. Outside, the mystery male looks up with bright green eyes.

His own milky brown hair stuck to his face, unlike his friend he was shorter, he looked to be just over 15 years old with a red shirt, green body warmer and brown skinny-jeans. His eyes widen with disbelief as the male within the castle leaps through the hole and lands in the river with a loud splash. Mouth hanging, the boy snapped out of his faze when he saw a hug, sea-creature erupted from the water, preparing to end the young man within the water. "F-Flynn! Behind you!" he cried out, his own body starting to sweat. Said man burst out from the water and looks over at the younger boy with confused eyes before looking over his shoulder and let out a loud but manly cry. He dived under the cold water and ignored the burning in his arms and legs and swam as fast as he could towards the shore. Seeing him bust from the dirty water, the green eyed boy leans down and grabs Flynn's arms. Both looked at each other, giving the expression they could be father and son, or brothers. Before any words could be exchanged, arrows flew by them. Flynn looks up at the castle and growls before muttering a quick 'lets get out of here'. And with a swift nod, the two boys disappeared into the cover of the night.

~#~#~#~#~

Ice cold water poured down upon the small town.

Soaking everything in sight, street lights flickered as the heavy rain added more small rivers around the town. Just then, another loud crackle followed by lightening flashing across the cloudy night sky. Underneath the rain, wedged on the corner of a street was a building with black and sliver signs. The building could only been described as a Black Smith. Slowly, a pair of deep green eyes shyly looked out to the rain from behind glass window of his bedroom. Said bedroom was filled with opened boxes from moving just a week before hand. Sighing, the boy pushes himself from the window-seal and sits on his desk-chair and nibbles on one of his few crackers.

Just as he went to take another cracker from the packet, a small slimy black lizard crawled up his left arm to his shoulder and sniffs around before nuzzling to boys pinkish cheek. Forest like green eyes shimmered a little as the boy reaches up and gives the lizard a pleasurable scratch underneath his chin. Hearing a soft purr from the creature, the boy smiles at his little frown. He has hazelnut coloured hair which spiked out at the top but was cropped off at the back. A few locks curled around his cheeks while a few more almost covered his beautiful green eyes. His cherry-shaped face still held a little baby fat and was covered in freckles. His clothing consisted of a white and black stripy hoodie with dark blue skinny jeans. Scratching his thigh lazily, the brunette lifted another cracker with his free hand and held to the lizard. He watched with great amusement when said black lizard surprisingly took it. Unlike most lizards, this lizard hated bugs and only eat crackers and bacon. Letting out a soft coo, the lizard shuddered pleasureful and quickly snatched another cracker and dispatched himself from the human boys shoulder by simply jumping back and stretching out it's arms. Being a dragon lizard allowed him to glide across the room easily and straight into his large and spacey class box to disappear into his small cave build inside.

Chuckling at his small scale-friend, the green eyed boy lifts up his black bag and slipped it onto his back and tugged on the straps. He smiled joyful at the class box and gently tapped the glass. "B-Be good Toothless. I'll be home as soon as I can." he commented softly and smiled as a pair of pearly green eyes peered out at him from the cave before disappearing back within the darkness with loud and displeased snort. Clearly not happy with being left behind. Rolling his eyes at the creature, the boy stretched out his back when suddenly felt a very familiar feeling coming on. Only this time it was very different, it felt much more powerful then normally. Covering his nose, he found his body curling in and his stomach twisting, eyes widening with tears building up and before he could even stop himself, his body shuddered and he sneezed. Now, this sneeze is very different to most. This sneeze made the small, petit boy tumble backward with such force that he fell back onto his bed after tripping over his own feet. He barely was aware of what had happen until it was over. His bedroom door had slammed shut with so much force that the walls shuddered, his windows glass was broken from the pressure and paper was gracefully returning to the ground. Toothless, safe within his cave simply looked back out the cave and shrugged, confused to why his human would have destroyed his bedroom with in a couple of seconds, but returned to his cave.

Gasping loudly, the small boy lifted himself from his bed and observed his bedroom. It was trashed, just by sneezing. Logic. He gently lifted his hands and touched his nose and gasped once more at how cold it was. He felt his knee's buckled slightly as he lifted paper from the ground. Blinking a little, finding his stomach twist and flop, he breathed deeply and placed the stack of paper back onto his desk before breathing deeply and exiting his bed room. He travelled nervously down the long hallway, his hands rubbing together in hopes to warm them up before he came to a door at the end of the hallways. Slowly and carefully pushing the door open, he peered with in to see beefy like male with long blonde hair. His stomach pocked out of his white cotton shirt which was covered by a green body warmer. "A-Ano?" he called out, his voice soft as it entered the room, his voice almost cracked as he stepped into thee room. "Gobber?" he frowned, nervous about telling the man, it confused him so much. "I. Um, kind of sneezed and t-trashed like the whole of my bedroom. Again….what's wrong with me?" he asked meekly, before gasping and crossing his arms and shook his head. "It isn't one of those things about becoming a man, is it?" Chuckling at the young boys naïve.

The male known as Gobber shook his head and lift his good hand since his other missing and replaced with a hook. He raised an eyebrow and thought for a couple of moments before speaking. "Hiccup. You're just a growing boy." he mumbled, walking to stand in front of a large cardboard and leant against. He smiled somewhat nervously at the short brunette. "Ah. Why don't you invite your friend over for sn-ack?"

"Gobber? Encase you haven't noticed I haven't got any friends. It kind of comes with moving to a new place." Hiccup spoke sarcastically, rolling his forest eyes at the man before jumping, startled when the cardboard doors behind his god-father shuddered, trying desperately to open. "What in the world is in there?" Gobber glanced back over his shoulder.

His eyes flashes as he puts all of his weight against the shaking doors and grins ensuring the boy. "Christmas presents. Don't look, you know the old tale. If you look, you won't get." "What in the word are you giving me? A dragon with a night-light?" he asked, pouting as he saw a flashes of four different colours appear out from the wooden doors. He really wanted to see what his god-father was hiding. He tried to picture something, but he only came up blank, that and the fact Gobber wasn't a good shopper. Maybe it was best to not find out. Gobber growled, pushing harder against the doors and looked at the teenager. He smiled a goofy smile, revelling his gap-mouth. "You could bring around all of your brand new friends, you'll make." he speaks, watching as Hiccups eyes widen as the realization sinks in. It was his first day of high-school. "You never know Hiccup. I'm sure you'll make great friends. I've put lots of extra cookies in your lunch. Make lots and lots of friends."

"Gee...That will make me popular."

~#~#~#~#~

With soft sad green eyes, the brunette nervously moved through hall. Carefully avoiding other rushing students on their to class. He shuddered, thinking about his next class. He wasn't looking forward to it. Far from it. He could still hear the voices making rude and extremely hurtful comments that was made to him in maths. Thinking back about it, his teacher did say not the whole class was there, they were in the hall, doing their science-project.

He wasn't looking forward to when his whole class would be present sighing underneath his breath, the boy looked down at his feet. Ignoring a few students laugh at him, one who seemed to be everywhere he goes. Snotlout Snotface. The boy was rude, mean and grouchy.

Everything Hiccup would try his hardest to stay clear from, but it would seem Snotface targeted him out straight away. Turning to walk down another hall, he peered into a pair of double doors and found the hall. Maybe the science-project would be interesting. The brunette was smart, he had an IQ over 100. He had won a few science-fairs in his time. He had actually gotten named the 'Wonder-Brain' in his old school. Tilting his head, the boy nodded finally deciding to go check it out. Whatever it is couldn't be that bad. Upon entering the hall, Hiccup was actually impressed with the layout, it was very cool. Banners was hanging from the ceiling, tables was everywhere. He had never seen so many projects for science before. Sure, some were better then others, not saying the project on food wasn't interesting or anything. After observing a space-project, Hiccup smiled. Yes, he liked being there in the hall and all the projects. It was very busy too, he had almost bumped into other students, but was easily able to twirl around them. He tugged on his sleeves when he decided to have a look at another project, this time it was about plants.

Timidly walking over the table and looked at the flowers. Three different plants, the first pant looked as if it had just began to grow, peeking out from the brown soil. The next one looked like it started grow into a flower, the bun had just about started to form. While, the last one at the end of the table was beautiful. A fall grown red rose spread it's petals out in the lights above them. Hiccup smiled at the flower, his smile quickly melted away to a pout when he read the sign in front of it. He looked back at the flowers with an raised eyebrow. "A-Ano." he began nervously, he breathed deeply before carrying on. "Isn't this project supposed to show that too much fertilizer could kill the plant?" he asked shyly, lifting his gaze to the students standing behind the table.

"God damnit! I told you they'd notice. The new boy noticed. Yours have grown three itches!" one of the students cried, glaring at a female next to her. The girl who had yelled angrily had amazing bright red hair. It was frizzy and out of control, as if it had won a battle against a hair-brush. Hiccup figured it probably had, every morning. The incredibly curling flaming locks made her beautiful sea-blue eyes stand out from her tan skin from spending to much time out in the sun. She had a tap of freckles across her cheeks. The girl was taller then the girl she was talking too, while shorter then the other student with them. Her body was covered in a long button up poker-dot shirt which had the first couple of buttons unbutton revealing a white tank top with a pair of light blue skinny jeans hugging her hips.

The other girl whimpered, she ducked her head with almost teary light amber eyes. She was slimmer then the fire-head girl with a straight face. She hiccupped in shame and shook her head, her long blonde hair reached just below her hips and spiked out. She shook her hands up, dressed in a beautiful and fancy light blue dress that had ribbons and bows down the front. "I tried!" she whimpered and groans, throwing her head back with a deep pout. "Really! I fertilized it's little butt off!" she says and glares at the plant that seemed to mock her. "Even when I'm against murder, I stilled tried for you!"

"Don't look now but the judge is coming," a male voice chipped in. This voice was loud with a jokes-like edge. It would seem there was only one male in the little group of three. The male grunted as he gazed down the hall at the fast approaching teacher holding a clip-board. He grabs the red-head girl and yanks her after him. "Do me a favour and stand there and look pretty." he says to Hiccup as both he and the red-head stands on both sides of the brunette, pressing their hips against his, hiding the blonde behind them. The boy forces a strain smile up at the teacher, his froze blue eyes shimmers in the dark brown hair looked beautiful in contract to his pale skin, with his eyes, hair and skin, he looked like an angel. But it was trouble-maker glint in his eyes that made Hiccup shudder. The taller boy had just something about him that made Hiccup want to be friends with him. His clothing consist a playful light blue shirt with an unbutton white shirt and matching white jeans that was rolled up. Hiccup was amused as he noted the boy was bare foot. Hiccup was startled when both students hugged his sides, using him to help hide the plants behind them. He noted both was smiling, the white head boy had an easy-going smile, it seemed like it just flowed onto his face easily. While the rosette next to him had a strain and forced smile, as if it was difficult to keep in place. It was bluntly obviously that it was force.

"Great! Rapunzel and her little girly fist is going to cost us the ribbon." the red-head spoke through clenched teeth as the trio heard loud thumps coming from behind them. Licking his lip, Hiccup peeked over his shoulder to look at the girl named Rapunzel. What a strange name. He felt bad for her as he saw the defeated expression over come her face as she looked at the rose in front of her, in fact the rose looked much more brighter then before, it's petals looked like it had spread much wider. Hiccup returned his gaze to the judge and watched as he walked straight past them towards the table with coffee set out. He breathed in relief as the two kids he didn't know, pulled away. He began to fiddle with his fingers nervously when suddenly he was hurt when he heard the somewhat familiar taunts and mockery comments being shot at him and he tried desperately to not look behind him.

Hiccup jumped, startled when a hand firmly touched his shoulder. The rosette smiled at him, unlike the other smile this one was nice and reinsuring, it made him feel relieved. " That's Snotlout. Just ignore him." she commented, sticking her tongue out at the boy behind him, Hiccup heard the boy let out another comment only this time about the girl who simply and easily ignored him. Hiccup found himself looking at the other boy who had crossed his arms and leant back against the table, his own frost blue eyes gazed at the green eyed boy with a smile. "Yeah. Evolution never happened to him, one day I expect him to slither back into the murky lake," he chuckled at his own joke with a smirk, Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the joke. Breathing almost numbly. Hiccup suddenly noticed his throat was closing up, it stung a little as he found himself getting much more nervously. Lightly rubbing his left hand, he gulped and held up a box with a shy and timid smile.

"W-Want a cookie?"

~#~#~#~

The large hall was dark. It smelt of slight blood, if you listened carefully you could hear the fear-filled screams throughout the gloomy castle. It would stop any bodies gentle heart. Stained windows flashes bright colour, highlight a tall male sitting on a gruesome throne made out of bones. He glared harshly down at the petite woman kneeling before him. "The boy has escaped the guards…" the woman breathed with a dark and twisted tone, if anybody sane was standing in that hall would have probably peed themselves or vomited for the fear. The woman was slim, with a tiny waste.

Her skin looked grey with a hind of pinkish, she had shoulder-length curly black hair. It covered most of her face, hiding her narrowed black eyes that flashes as she stared up at the man. Her clothing consisted of a blood-red dress. "This is far too important for guards to handle. Gothel!" the male spat, his voice loud as thunder. He spoke with a somewhat 'I'm above you' tone. His eyes shadowed by the darkness around them. Just that alone sent shivers of great fear down the young woman's spin while she gazed up at the Prince of Nightmares himself. Nodding her head, she stood straight and dusted of her skirt before bowing.

"Yes. My princes." she hisses the words out before gasping as her back snapped back and cracked. Everybody could hear the bone-cracking scream she let out as her body began to transform into something else. Something much more scarier. Crossed between a woman and a snake, her hair grow and wrapped around her chest, hiding her bust from anybody who'd wish to see. Her body had grown larger and longer, black red patens littered her snake body.

"I'll handle this myself!"

~#~#~#~

The small group of teens sat awkwardly around the table. The table itself was amazing with dragon like patens carving into the wood. Everyone found themselves tracing them. "So Hiccup? Where'd you go to school before SheepHill?" the young female teenager known as Rapunzel asked. Trying hard to start a conversation with the new boy. She was all giddy about being invited to the boys home, when she saw the Black Smith, her excitement went straight through the roof. She had always wanted to see what a Black Smith looked like on the inside, her amber eyes stared tensely at the boy waiting for the young brunette to answer her. Hiccup nervously played with his fingers, he smiled shyly and went to answer but was beaten to it by the young rosette next to him. She looked to be fuming about something as she stirred her drink.

"Hello! Who cares! Has anybody noticed all these strange thing happening around me?" she asked, throwing her hands around as she spoke. Her blue eyes narrowed more as she spoke, each words she said they flashed brightly. The dark brunette boy sitting opposite to the young girl, rolled his eyes, head resting against his left hand and he gazed over at the girl with a somewhat bored look.

"Oh dear! The conversation had accidentally wondered away from Merida's life. Whatever was we thinking?" Merida growled loudly, she slammed her fist against the table, her chair almost falling backwards as she stood and glared angry at the other boy. "Wait pretty boy!" she shirked, her voice thundered around the teens. The boy smirked and leant back, arms crossing over his chest with amused eyes. "Aww! You think I'm pretty! That's so kind, shame you're not my type."

"Jack." the girl hisses, threatening. She wanted to go around this table and smack the boy crazy. She almost did when the doors to the room opened and a plump man walked into the room, holding a small beautifully made box in his free hand. "Enjoying the food?" he asked, his voice think with Scottish accent like a certain flaming coloured girl. Chuckling, Jack smirked brightly and waved his fork in the air. "The important thing is how Merida is enjoying her food." he mocked, dodging an apple that had been thrown at it head. He smirked when it missed him, flying straight over the head. It seemed she didn't have a very good aim. Sweating, the young brunette lifted his forest eyes to his god-father and smiled at him. Nodding his head while Rapunzel clapped her hands together.

"Oh yes. It very delicious." she said, looking back down at spotless plate. The food really was good. She loved every bite. Hiccup smiled at the golden head girl before turning his head back to his god-father and observed the box. "What's in the box?" he wondered and watched as the older male smiled and held the box out.

"How about I tell yah' guys a story?" he asked, turning around and gently placing the box down behind him. "A story that I believe will have a special meaning for all four of you." he grinned goofy, walking to the table, he metal foot clanking against the floor as he moved. Hiccup let out an embarrassed sound from the back of his throat with disbelief. He gasped and shook his head a little, he hands sweat as he paled.

"G-Gobber! T-They really don't w-want to hear a s-story." he mumbled shyly. He shyly tugged on his sleeve as he looked up at Gobber. Smirking prideful. The blonde head man winks at him. "We'll see about that." he says and holds up a finger to touch the air around him. He gave his god-son a look as the room around them suddenly disappeared into bright purple.

The purple transformed into an image of five plants, the middle planet glowed brightly. Gobber looked at the teenagers and felt such excitement at their awe expression. "The universe was once a signal kingdom. Ruled by good, but evil began to take root." he spoke, looking at the glowing planet that slowly transformed into a black planet. Unbelievable and wide eyes, mouths hanged. "A veil was placed to separate the evil kingdom of Berk from all other worlds. Without the protection of this veil, every world including earth is in great danger. Berk has been taken over by a powerful entity named Pitch black."

Merida shuddered back in shock, she stared into the dark black eyes of a man who appeared on the image. She shivered a little unbelieving at what she was really seeing. "But he is not the rightful ruler! They believe the true air to the throne is somewhere here on earth." Gobber explained a little with a goofy smile as suddenly the image turned into a strange blue pulsing plate thing "But portal have began to appear on earth. Doorways in the veil which evil can cross through, between worlds. There are people called Guardians who's job it is to close these holes using there powers." he chuckled at their expressions, pleased with their reactions and snapped his fingers together making the images fade away. "I became a guardian when I was your age. Now the duty is passing it off to your generation."

The young red head girl smiles, she laughs nervously and stands. She places her hands onto her hips and winks. "Well. Thanks for the stacks." she says and pouts when the male makes a finger motion with his hand which coursed the young beauty to fall back into her set, a pout making it's way across her face. Eyeing the teenagers, Gobber turned around and lifted the box once more and gently rested it against the table the teenagers was sitting up against. He looks at each teenager with knowing eyes before looking down at the box and lifting the lips revealing bright shining lights glittering from within. "In here are the hearts of the elements. The only connections to nature. One belongs to each one of you. Theses will allow you to transform. In the last few days, you've all been having strange enouncing with element. No?" he asked, smirking as he watched the looks that spread across each one of the young teens in front of him.

Jack blinks, he rubs the back of his head with a small frown. "Um." he began, eyeing the box. "Not counting this one?" "All four of you are starting to notice things happening around you?" he began a wide smirk spreading across his face. "Ever since that last Monday when the four of you met." Hiccup pouts, he twirls his fingers around as he re-thought through the events. It confused him, he had only entered high school, but he hadn't ran into them until to day. He might have saw them in the park he walked through last Monday. Maybe? Still pouting, he watched as the blonde man walked around the table and stopped by Merida who looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Merida? I believe you've always been terrified of fire?" he asked, watching as her face paled and eyes widen. How did he know that? Hiccup wondered, his god-father had meet them until today either. He watched as Gobber tipped his hand into the box and pulled out a bright, glowing red stone on a small chain.

The stone was beautiful and it glittered with amazing patens imprinted onto the stone and with shaking hands, Merida took the stone and almost dropped it, it was so warm as if it was on fire itself but yet it wasn't burning her hands. With amazed eyes, she looked up at the man, her mouth hanging open. "But, now focus on the candle." he spoke, looking over at the cantle in the middle of table. Merida lifted her hand, it shook as she pointed it at the cantle and breathed deeply. She bit her bottom lip and jumped, startled as a little ball of fire erupted from her finger and hit the banana instead of the cantle. She watched with wide eyes as the flames danced across the bandana in the fruit basket. With a wide and pride smile, Gobber looked around the table at the faces of the other three staring wide-eye at the rosette girl.

His eyes flashes as they looked over at Jack and turned back to look at the box with the bright stones. He pulled out a bright, glowing blue stone and looked back Jack who noticed the look and reeled back when he walked towards him. Unlike the red-stone, this stone looked as if something was inside it swirling around. "Jack. You've been noticing water behaving strangely." he spoke, walking towards the boy and hanged it in front of the young teenagers face, said teen stared at the stone with wide eyes, his left hand started to stir his straw in his water and when he went to remove his straw he suddenly and shockingly made the water rise up with creating a large ball of water float around in front of him and when the boy let go of the strew stunned the water fell to the table, slashing everything, putting out the banana on fire. "Okay~ Then~" he spoke, blinking his eyes uncountable. He frowned as he the stone was placed into his hands, he gazed down at it and almost dropped it too, it was freezing in his hand, like ice. He almost expected it to melt and was much more surprised when it didn't. He also expected his hand to go numb, but once again, it didn't. It felt as if was nothing. Hiccup let out a small squeal and ducked his head when Gobber finally rested next to him and placed his firm hand onto his shoulder.

"Hiccup." he began and smiled when the brunette looked up at him nervously. "I was actually surprised that you got a different element to what I had. But then again, you wasn't much of me anyway." he admitted, chuckling and opened the chest of drawers next to them, Hiccup watched nervously as the older man pulled out a light red lantern and held it flat on his hand. "This morning, you noticed your power over air." he smirked when the brunette groaned and shyly ducked his head and after a couple of seconds, he blow out a breath of air. It was just a small blow, handily any air escaped his lips but just that little blow of air seemed to make the lantern rise to the clinging. Hiccup stared at it as it floated with wide eyes. Did he just do that? His eyes lowered as Gobber picked out a glowing orange stone and gently took Hiccups hand and placed the stone within it. Said boy turned his head and noticed it was actually lighter then it felt, almost as if nothing at all was in his hand. Unlike the two other stones, this stone was a glowing and glittering orange colour with what seemed to be fangs inside. Gobber eyed his god-son for a good couple of seconds, watching with pride before turning to look at the young blonde head girl.

"And you Rapunzel." he spoke and chuckled when the girl jumped and looked at him with a 'oh god' expression. Smiling, he walked towards her. "Are given the power over earth." he spoke and watched as the blonde gulped and slowly looked down at her hands. She spread out her fingers and gazed down at her palms. They shook before she bravely held her hand over a pot and watched as slowly, every so slowly a flower began to grow. She watched and smiled as a pink flower spread open, she gasped when the pot explode revealing roots. She trembled as Gobber held out the last glowing stone to her. It glowed a bright green colour, it sparkles brightly as she took into her hands and lifted to her face. When the light from the window hit it, it looked as if a rose inside the stone suddenly bloomed. She watched with awe at it.

"All four of you will get better with your powers…I hope.."

Hiccup pouts, his mouth felt dry as he gulped. "R-Recap!" he cried loudly, snapping his head up to look at his god-father with wide eyes. "We've got to protect this world from evil. By repairing holes in some kind of veil?" he asked nervously, his fingers tapping against the table and jumped when Merida let out groan and held her hand to her hair. "Please. Don't tell me this involves sowing, does it?"

Jack lifts the stone high above. He smirks widely and looked at the other teenagers. "This is so cool!" he says loudly and held his other hand in a form of a fist high above him. "When do we start?"

Gobber chuckled and crossed his arms "You already have. There is a rebellion in Berk. I fear a dark time is coming and a lot of people will need your help."

"Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel. You've been chosen as the new Guardians of the Veil."

~#~#~#~

The young blonde head beauty smiled brightly. Her amber eyes sparkled as she swung her hands around and spinned around excitedly. "A perfect place to practise our powers!" she laughed joyful, scanning the area around them. It was clearing with a bridge above them and a river to the left, on the right side was a pill of black bags. Rapunzel was so excited, she had practically ran towards this place after everyone had left the Black Smith with the others running after her.

Standing around her was the other three, the young red head girl stood with her arms crossed and her head ducked down, still stunned at what had happen moments before hand, the red-stone in her left hand felt as if it was burning, but not her for some odd reason. Jack lent against one of the few tress, arms behind his head, his eyes half lidded and chewed his bottom lip, he too was stunned. He had to admit, when he was in the shower the water had acted strangely, apparently it had something to do with him being the guardian of water.

Hiccup nervously stood across from him, his feet turned in as he held his own stone of air in his hands, gazing down at it. His heart twisted and turned in his chest as his stomach flipped. Letting out sudden sigh, Merida lifted her head and looked at the three other teenagers. She didn't believe it, her being the guardian of fire. Fire. Like hell she'd ever go near that. Not in a million years. "you know. I still don't believe this crap." she grunted, deciding to speak her thoughts.

Hiccup lifts his gaze to the girl with troubled pout, his eyes practically glows. "But what about t-that flower that grow w-when Rapunzel looked at it? The water in J-Jack's glass and the image Gobber drown on the air?" he asked softly as he tilted his head while still looking at the rosette girl who simply smiled at him.

She tilted her body, lifting her left shoulder and placed her hand onto her hip, her hair fell over her shoulders as she spoke with eyes closed. "Magic trick. 10 bucks on eBay." Ignoring the girls words, Jack hummed. He lowered his left hand and gazed at the 'Heart of water' he possessed and pushed himself from the tree. "Just how do we do this?" he asked, still smiling he looked at the other teens. "Transform I mean?" lifting the hear to his face to gaze at it.

Rapunzel hummed herself and looked at the boy, she looked at own 'Heart of Earth' and pouts a little. "Um. Maybe we throw them?" she asked and throw it into the air before catching it easily and scanning her arms before shrugging. "Maybe not."

Merida merely rolled her eyes and lifted her own red-stone. The heart of fire. She gazed at her own with half-lidded eyes and puffs out her cheeks. "I bet you buy these in a cheap store. Not very attractive." she shrugged, her hair bouncing at her movements.

Glancing around, Hiccup looked down back at his own 'Heart of air' and tilted his head in thought. "Ano. Maybe we have to say something?" he spoke and looked up. He blushed almost bright red when the other three looked him. "I-I mean. Maybe w-we have to say s-something. S-Something connected to o-our elements."

Rapunzel let out rather loud squeal, jumping up and down, her hip length hair bouncing around. "OH-OH!" she smiled brightly and lifted the 'Heart of Earth' to her chest, her eyes closing with a gentle smile. "Earth United." she called out and as soon as the words escaped her mouth, bright glittering green leaves and red roses appear out of thin air and wrapped around her. She curled up into a ball as it looked as if a green ball of energy wraps around her into a egg like shape with roses blooming from the egg. Inside the egg, Rapunzel hugged her knees to chest, she hadn't even realized she had suddenly turned naked inside the earth of egg. Her hip length golden hair had suddenly grown and wrapped around her pale body. The other three teens stared at the green egg with roses where the golden head girl had only been standing moments before. Jack lets out a soft sound causing the other two to look at him. He smirks wide at them holds his Heart of water out.

"Alright. Lets give this a try." he shrugs twirls the stone around his head. He breaths deeply, his stomach felt funny, it flopped as he held it with one hand to his chest. "Water Unit." he called out and just as the words escaped his mouth and suddenly a somewhat waterfall erupted up behind him and after a few seconds, it suddenly shot forward wrapped around him. He found himself curled up into a ball as it looked as if a blue ball of energy wraps around him into a egg like shape with little rain-drops erupted from the egg. Inside the egg, Jack found himself feeling at peace and hugged his knees to chest, and just as Rapunzel had, he hadn't even realized he had suddenly turned naked inside the water of egg.

Trembling, Hiccup turned his gaze onto the rosette standing across from him. "S-So?" he began, stuttering as he found himself sweating when she looked over at him with an the same stunned expression as his own.

Looking down at her own stone, Merida bit her bottom lip and smiled at him. "Um. Let's give it a try." she said and shrugs little and holds the stone with both hands. Hiccup watches with wide eyes as the girl trembles. Merida gulps, if this works she'll be wrapped in fire. Fire. Breathing deeply, the girl feels her heart thump harshly. "Fire Unit!" she calls out bravely and as soon as the words escaped her mouth, lava and flames of dancing fire appear out of thin air and wrapped around her. Merida trembled as she felt the heat, her eyes wide before she suddenly felt such peace overcome her, a soft voice in the back of her head told her everything would be alright and she curled up into a ball as it looked as if a red ball of energy wraps around her into a egg like shape with flames dancing from the egg. Inside the egg, Merida hugged her knees to chest, she too hadn't even realized she had suddenly turned naked inside the earth of egg.

Eyeing each beautiful egg. Air Unit!" he cried out loudly. His eyes widen when he found his body being lifted from the ground, beautiful yellow stream fluttered through the air and wrapped around his body. He found himself curled up into a ball as it looked as if a golden ball of energy wraps around him into a egg like shape with little wings erupting from the egg. Inside the egg, Hiccup found himself feeling at peace and hugged his knees to chest, and just as Rapunzel had, he hadn't even realized he had suddenly turned naked inside the water of egg at all.

Once air joined it's siblings. The four eggs flashes brightly and floats into the into the air. Everything shimmers as they sparkled brightly before flashing and four figures gently landed to the ground. Rapunzel gulped and looked behind her when she felt such weight on her head. "My hair!" she shirked, making the others look at her as she spun around and lifted up coming from the ground, it was golden and shined brightly. "Bloody hell! It's long!" she shrieked, tugging on it a little and noticed it had circled around the ground. "I'm supposed to fight with hair like this?" she cried and yelped when she tripped over a part of hair and tumbled to the ground. It was then that she noticed not only had hair changed by so has everything else. Her hips was wider and chest that had gotten rounder. Her skin was lighter and she was dressed in a princess like dress. The clothing was dark, extremely dark green that had a lighter green ribbon down front, the top part of her dress looked like corset before it transformed into the skirt which looked a lot like flower petals. Real roses bloomed on shoulders with a few in her hair.

"Holy Cow…" Merida gasped, blinking her blue eyes in shock, her body was tingling all over. It was then she noticed not only had her body changed, but so has her clothes. The young rosette was taller, her hips was wider and her chest was more filled out. Her clothing consisted a skin tight fire red shirt that stopped just below her breasts, it curled out around her bellybutton creating a fire like shape. The shirt had puffy white martial around her shoulders with fire-red sleeves that curled around her middle fingers. On both sides of her stomach was the same white martial that disappeared in the same red coloured martial skirt that was spilt down her right hip revealing knee-length boots.

"Whoa…" Jack mumbled, blinking a lot. "Wasn't exacting that." he spoke, looking at the three before looking at him. He was so pleased he was taller. Very pleased. His hair had changed from brown to white, he was amazed at it, it could easily rival snow. Lifting his hands, his eyes widen with amazement that his skin had turned extremely pale. He glanced down and noticed his was still bare foot. Thank good. He hated shoes. It was then he realized he had something in his right hand, turning his head he lifted the strange staff in his hand. It was arched over into a half circle, he noticed the frost like patens on where his hands held it. Twirling around in front of him, he looked down at his clothing. A dark blue cloth covered his top, it was a folded one with a white strip around the edge with a white ribbon around his waste. At the end, it had white fur. His sleeves hanged around his elbows with a dark blue sleeves underneath, a pair of white pants hugged his hips, they looked like they've been ripped at the bottom with veins made out of ice around the edges. He noted his shoulder, elbows and knees all had patens of ice on them.

Hiccup picked at his hair, his eyes widen as he noticed his hazelnut coloured hair has changed into the exact some golden colour of the sun above him only with brown highlight. It was longer and much more spikier. His body felt as if he was hit with lightening. He stretched out his arms and jumped as he noticed they moved very gracefully through the air. The clothing he was in was strange. Orange and yellow covered his body. Yellow martial that looked like a elbow-length cloak around his top part of his body and topped in the middle of his chest. A orange ribbon was around his middle with a large bow on his back with two parts of ribbon lightly touching the ground. He had knee-length, flat boots that showed his toes. And not only was he taller, but he also had a black arrow imprinted onto his skin, from the top of his hands, it seemed to curl around his body before curling around his eyes making the forest green eyes stand out.

Hiccup trembled, he bent over and placed his hands onto his knees, panting for breath before hearing a gasps. Glancing up, he noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?" he asked worried, standing straight. "What's that behind you?" Merida asked, tilting her head and watched as the once brunette looked over his shoulder and squealed at what he saw. He arched back around to try and get a better look at them. On his back was a pair of black, the same black of the arrows on his skin, dragon like wings. They glowed as they sun ran over them, making them glitter brightly. "I have wings! Wings! Hiccup shrieked, reaching around to touch them.

Merida nodded and turned around to see a pair of wings on her back. "Me to." she called, gaining the others attention. Unlike Hiccup who had beautiful black dragon wings, the young girl's wings was made out of fire. They danced across her back.

Rapunzel shook her head and lifted a bit of her hair. "Oh my." she gasped revealing her own wings, folded up neatly on her back. She had eight beautiful wings laying down her back, made out of leaves. They shuddered as she stretched them out, much like a butterfly. "I've got wings….and extremely long hair…" she pouts, making a face before looking over at the last teen. "What about you Jack." said boy jumped at her voice and almost didn't want to check. If they had them, then that would mean he has them too right? Closing is eyes, he peered over his shoulder and slowly open. He sighed and looked back at them with dead-pan expression.

"I'm the guardian of water. Why would I need wings for?" he asked when the sunrays moved just right, hitting the boy, making two objects behind his back, reaching just above his head glitter. "Wings made out of ice!" Rapunzel squealed, clapping her hands.

Hiccup shook his head, he rubbed his head and bent over. He looked at his own wings with a small pout. "They can't be wings!" he called, making the three look over at him as he slowly made his dragon wings flutter, moving them. "Because if I did this I would-" he cut himself off as he shot of the ground and hovered above them.

"Fly?" Merida grinned up at him, hands on hips. Her blue eyes sparkled. She couldn't believe what was happening but it was so cool. Her eyes lowered to her hands before smirking and throwing them out, as soon as she did a huge fire ball exploded from her hands, sending her back.

"Way to much power!" Jack yelled and leaped to the side, dodging the fire ball with puffed out cheeks.

"See!" Merida yelled, glaring at the flames as she shook her head. "That is exactly why I don't like fire!" Rapunzel watched the flames before looking at Jack.

"Jack you're water! Put it out!" she cried, waving her hands around while Jack tilted his head and looked at the wood staff before lifting it and yelped when fell back, a water stream shot out of the staff and not only put the fire out, but all fell on top of Rapunzel, soaking her completely. Rapunzel sneezed, she rubbed her hands and looked around, completely shrugged it off that she was soaked.

"Um. There isn't any soil around here. I can't do my thing like, rise before me or whatever." she mumbled, waving her finger around before blinking when she felt the ground underneath her shake and suddenly a huge flower grow out right underneath her, trapping her within the petals. Crawling forward, she pushed one of the petals down and smiles at them. "That was easy!"

After almost three hours, Hiccup sighed as he finally touched the ground and fell to his knees. "That was tiring.." he sighed and looked up when Merida gently patted him on the head. "I think it's getting late. We've destroyed enough of HeatherFeild for today." she spoke and watched as the other nodded and touched their chests and their figures flashes bright colour, returning them to their original forms, revealing the Hearts of Elements snuggled around their guardians neck. Hiccup breathed in relive at being himself again and gently pulled his off.

"I think this is way too scary…"

~#~#~#~

The young male known as Flynn yelped as he tripped over a rock and started to tumble down the hill. He glanced over his shoulder to see the female-snake creatures on his case. Gulping, he turned back to look at the bright blue portal, he could see the image of four teenagers walking away on the other side. Smiling, he ran as fast he could towards the portal and leaped, head first through. He fell onto his back in the middle of a pill of trash bags.

"What is that!" a voice yelled, turning his head he saw the group looking at the portal with wide eyes.

"Don't touch it!" another one cried desperately, before screaming out 'look' when the demon appeared. Her eyes narrowed as she looked through the portal at the teenagers. "What do we do?" one asked another who looked to be stunned, it was male and his knees was shaking. Wait, he could see another without shoes. What in the world. "The hearts! We need to change back!" After one of the teens yelled that out, the other nodded and held out beautiful glowing stones before yelling unit. Flynn watched as each one transformed." The guardians!" he gasped and yelled when he was lifted up.

Gothel's arm had reached through the portal and grabbed him by his shoulders, her large fingers wrapped around his middle. "Err. What do we do now?" one of them asked. Flynn blinked as he was held into the air, he let out soft grunts as he turned to look at the one who spoke. It was female, like a guardian of earth and was very cute. She looked at the other scared. "Close the portal!" he cried, causing the girl to look up at him with almost teary eyes.

"How?" she asked, and before he could even answer her, he was yanked through the portal, the last thing he saw before the portal disappeared was the blonde head girl's shocked face. She was beautiful. His stomach twisted, he felt as if butterflies fluttered around his stomach. He smiled, his eyes burned with determine. "I will be seeing her again!"

_**Please review. I'd love to know your opinion. Thank you^^**_


End file.
